


Kątem oka

by LeiredeMont



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Tajemniczy dom z perspektywy służącej.





	Kątem oka

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Snylilith :)

To było kiedyś zwyczajne miejsce. Tak przynajmniej mówili dłużej pracujący tu służący.  
Rezydencja państwa Pole była tak przesycona posępną atmosferą i dziwactwami, że trudno było ją sobie wyobrazić jako zwyczajny, szacowny dom, jakich wiele w Londynie. Mimo to Sarah nie miała zamiaru wypowiadać służby wzorem niektórych służących. Tu dostawała godziwą zapłatę, zawsze w terminie i nikt nie pchał się z łapami, więc uznała, że może znieść pewne niedogodności.  
Któregoś wieczora, gdy jako jedna z ostatnich opuszczała kuchnię, usłyszała cichy dzwonek, którego się nie spodziewała. Pobiegła płonąc z ciekawości, czego żąda ta tajemnicza lady Pole, nigdy nie opuszczająca swojego pokoju.  
Pisnęła, gdy otworzyła drzwi od jej sypialni. Lady Pole siedziała w strojnej, balowej sukni z mnóstwem koronek, trupioblada i milcząca, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie opuściła krainy umarłych. W pokoju rozbrzmiewały gorączkowe szepty, a z kąta dobiegł nagle cichy śmiech.  
Stała jak wmurowana, jej pani także nie wydała dźwięku ani nawet się nie poruszyła, wciąż zapatrzona w pustkę.  
Pchnięta naprzód jakiś impulsem podeszła i zaczęła upinać gęste włosy pani. Wsuwała szpilki, grzebyki, zakręcała loki, wszystko, żeby tylko nie myśleć, co tu się właściwie dzieje i czemu lustro czasem zapomina odbijać ich pobladłe twarze, w zamian ukazując widoki z jakiejś ponurej krainy.  
Lady Pole uśmiechała się tylko wtedy, gdy przychodziła pani Strange. Wtedy wstawała z fotela, z rumieńcem na zwykle bladych policzkach. Zamykały się i plotkowały ze sporym ożywieniem. Podczas którejś z tych wizyt, Sarah usłyszała jedyny raz w życiu, jak pani śmieje się na głos. Zajrzała wtedy przez dziurkę od klucza i zobaczyła, jak damy bawią się z małym kotkiem, wesoło ganiającym za motkami kolorowej włóczki i harcującym między drogocennymi wazami. Wieczorem jednak znów musiała przygotować lady Pole do jakiejś uroczystości i jej pani znowu przypominała posąg bez życia.  
Rozpoczynając tu służbę myślała, że najdziwniejszą postacią w domu jest lokaj Stephen Black, czarny jak jego nazwisko. Pan Black okazał się jednak szanownym mężczyzną, który pięknie się wysławiał, był mądry i wiedział, jak dyrygować służącymi. Był jednak osobliwy, choć w inny sposób. Nieraz widziała, jak pan Black nagle zatrzymuje się i przemawia, a potem milknie, jakby słuchał czyjejś odpowiedzi. Na jej pytania odpowiadał zdawkowo, czasem bez sensu, a zazwyczaj tylko siedział przy biurku osowiały, w milczeniu rozmasowując nogi, jakby spędzał noce na tańcach jak jaki dżentelmen. Kilkakrotnie Sarze zdawało się nawet, że bije od niego jakiś dziwny blask. Od tego czasu starała się go unikać.  
Służący w kuchni – oprócz pana Blacka - niemal co wieczór opowiadali sobie, jakich to niesamowitych rzeczy byli ostatnio świadkami. Wszyscy często słyszeli głuche bicie niewidzialnych dzwonów, które mialo w sobie coś rozdzierającego i niemal każdy spotkał choć raz białowłosego dżentelmena, który żwawo przemierzał korytarze posiadłości, jakby był jej stałym mieszkańcem. Sarah zastanawiała się czasem, czy lady Pole też go widzi. Brakowało jej jednak śmiałości, żeby o to zapytać.  
Do pokoju pani wchodziła z bijącym sercem, nawet za dnia. Zawsze panowało tam zimno, mimo płonącego kominka i zamkniętych okien. Tapety na ścianie wydawały się zmieniać wzór w oczach, podłoga uginała się pod stopami. Raz Sarah wyszła z pokoju w ubłoconych butach, jakby szła grząską ścieżką, a nie po zwykłym dywanie.  
Pokój wydawał się przyjaźniejszy jedynie w obecności pani Strange. Dlatego Sarah starała się wybierać pory jej wizyt, aby odnieść upraną suknię lub dorzucić do ognia.  
Przyzwyczajona do omijania wzrokiem pewnych zjawisk, dyskretnie odwracała się, gdy lady Pole zaczynała bawić się czarnymi włosami przyjaciółki, owijając sobie pasma wokół smukłych palców. Kątem oka zauważała niekiedy, jak czytają półgłosem jakieś poezje, opierając się o siebie i lekko splatając dłonie.  
O tym jednak nikomu nie mówiła.  
Zdarzyło się raz, że pani Strange przychodząc nie zamknęła za sobą drzwi od pokoju lady Pole. Sarah, słysząc szepty, przysunęła się do szpary, aby z bijącym sercem sprawdzić, jakich to niecodziennych rzeczy będzie świadkiem tym razem.  
Obydwie damy siedziały na futrze rozciągniętym przed płonącym kominkiem. Ogień i jasne suknie stanowiły jedyne kolorowe punkty w pokoju, reszta zdawała się być spowita przez gęstą mgłę. Ale nie to najbardziej zdumiało Sarę. Szeroko otworzyła oczy widząc, jak lady Pole opiera policzek o ramię pani Strange i bawi się tasiemkami otaczającymi jej dekolt, a pani Strange śmieje się cicho i głaszcze przyjaciółkę po nagim ramieniu.  
W pokoju tańczyły cienie, przesuwały się po ścianach, jakby rzucane przez widmowy las, kołyszący się na wietrze. Jeden z nich padł na dwie młode kobiety, a one zadrżały wtedy i mocniej się do siebie przytuliły.  
Sarah po cichu wycofała się i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

KONIEC


End file.
